Dulces sorpresas
by nyanko1827
Summary: One-shot que sigue a Cafetería midori. Finalmente Kyoya le había dado un ultimátum a Tsuna—: O os divorciáis o te olvidas de mi —palabras que habían salido en un ataque de frustración pero que Tsuna debía de entender que el no compartía, que esa mujer debía de salir de su vida.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Este One-Shot es una secuela de _Cafetería Midori_, así que leed esa mini historia antes de esta, si queréis, no os obligo pero diría que sería mejor para poder entender depende que cosas. También quisiera decir que este One-Shot va dedicado a _**regeryyentha**_, ya que quería una continuación y me la pidió en el _Omake: Padres inoportunos_, he tardado mucho en hacerla pero hasta ahora no he tenido una idea y después de haber vuelto a leer _Cafetería Midori _junto a sus dos _Omakes_, he dicho: ¡Ya está! ¡Puedo escribir esto!

Por eso, disfrutad todos de la lectura y espero que le guste a _**regeryyentha**_.

**Palabras: **1555.

* * *

**One-shot**

**Dulces sorpresas.**

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que podría decirse que eran una pareja estable. A cada día que pasaba más le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre con la niña, y mejor conocía al hombre que había llegado a amar. En este tiempo había conocido a los compañeros de trabajo de Tsuna y al hombre que, literalmente, le causaba pesadillas a su amante adulto. Al principio le había gustado el hombre llamado Reborn, era alguien con quien se identificaba muchísimo, un carnívoro de cabo a rabo, pero después de ver lo desgarbado que salía Tsuna después de una de sus lecciones, había empezado a verle con otros ojos. Era muy probable que ese hombre también estuviese interesado en el castaño.

Ese pensamiento le causaba una ira indomable y unos celos que cualquiera podía verlos. Había intentado dejar en claro a quien pertenecía Tsuna pero todos le trataban como a un niño, eso ocasionaba que su ira aumentara y que los alumnos y habitantes de Namimori pagaran por nimiedades. Amaba a Tsuna y por eso quería poseerlo, acapararlo, pero sabía que no podía. Para empezar, Tsuna tenía un trabajo que ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo y, para terminar, el tiempo que tenía libre lo pasaba con Yuzu—y ahora también con él.

Por todo eso, él, Kyōya Hibari, había empezado a presionar a su amante, Tsunayoshi Sawada, para que se separara de su mujer, Kyōko Sawada.

Tenía que admitir que los resultados de la presión estaban siendo infructuosos. Tsuna seguía pensando que su hija no necesitaba pasar por un divorcio y que como iban las cosas no estaban mal, todos tenían lo que querían. Pero él empezaba a estar cansado de todo, el saber que Tsuna compartía cama con otra—por muy esposa suya que fuera—, el no poder decir que Tsuna era su pareja por culpa de su estado civil, el tener que aplacar a uno de sus progenitores…. Estaba empezando a cansarle.

"—_O os divorciáis o te olvidas de mí —esas palabras le habían salido en un ataque de frustración pero Tsuna tenía que comprender que él no comparte, que Kyōko debía desaparecer de su vida._

—_Ya hemos hablado de esto, Kyōya —Tsuna soltó un suspiro—, Yuzu necesita a su madre…._

—_No te pido que saques a esa mujer de la vida de tu hija —contrarrestó—, te estoy pidiendo que seamos nosotros los que vivamos juntos —Kyōya apartó la mirada cohibido por la sonrisa que estaba mostrando Tsuna—. Quiero ser __**yo**__ quien se levante y esté a tu lado, quiero ser __**yo **__quien cada día te ve empezar y quiero ser __**yo **__con quien vayas a dormir. No __**ella**__._

_Tsuna le sonrió y apoyando su cabeza en la mano dijo—: Primero he de hablar con Kyōko y Yuzu, después ya veremos."_

No era la respuesta que había esperado. Si era sincero consigo mismo, había pensado que Tsuna entraría en pánico al saber que podría perderle pero, en lugar de eso, había estado muy tranquilo y sonriéndole en todo momento. No sabía el porqué de esa reacción pero podía imaginársela, ese herbívoro sabía que no hablaba en serio. Él no sería capaz de, simplemente, coger e irse y dejarle, eso le sería imposible porque había sido él quien lo había empezado todo.

_«Estúpido herbívoro»_, Hibari dejó la orden en la mesa correspondiente. _«Si de verdad cree que no voy a dejarle, es que es idiota»_, Kyōya anotó el pedido de otros clientes y fue hacía la cocina a dejarlo. _«Hoy va a saber el por qué debería de haberme dado lo que pedía»._

—_|—_

Tsuna no sabía si reír o llorar porque estaba pasando por el mismo infierno por culpa de su joven amante, en este instante estaba corroborando de donde le venía el carácter. Sin duda, Kyōya era la viva imagen de su padre, Kyōshi Hibari, mientras que era totalmente lo opuesto a su madre, Reiko Hibari. Mientras Reiko había decidido jugar con Yuzu pero con la oreja puesta en lo que hablaban los dos hombres, Kyōshi estaba analizando al hombre delante de él. La propuesta que había hecho era simple, quería casarse con su hijo, y por eso entendía la seriedad del hombre. No todos los días aparece un hombre casado pidiendo la mano de su hijo.

—Entonces, ¿Yuzu tendrá dos papas?

La pregunta de la niña rompió el tenso silencio que se formó entre el padre de Kyōya y Tsuna, ambos suspiraron y Kyōshi sonrió ligeramente. Ahora entendía el por qué su hijo estaba tan osco últimamente, no hacía falta ser un genio para detectar que su hijo estaba molesto con la relación pública—o falta de ella—que tenía con el hombre delante de él.

—¿Tú esposa?

Tsuna sonrió y sacó unos papeles del maletín negro que llevaba con él, y dijo—: He solicitado el divorcio y esta tarde iba a comunicárselo a ambos, pero antes quería tener vuestra aprobación para poder vivir con su hijo —Tsuna le entregó los papeles a los dos padres.

Reiko se había acercado a su marido y leyó el documento con ojo crítico junto a Kyōshi; Yuzu, viendo que ya no iba a seguir jugando con ella, se sentó sobre el regazo de su padre y sacó unos folios en blanco y un lápiz para dibujar mientras los adultos terminaban de hablar.

—La verdad —empezó Reiko con un suspiro—, nunca pensé que Kyōya lo dijera literalmente.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Tsuna algo perdido por el comentario de su futura suegra, si todo salía bien.

—Además —continuó Reiko ignorando la pregunta de su futuro yerno—, no debo preocuparme por no tener nietos, ya tenemos a Yuzu-chan —terminó con voz cantarina y poniendo sus manos sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Perdido pero feliz de que viera algún avance prometedor en Reiko, Tsuna se encogió de hombros y esperó a la respuesta del padre de la familia. Estaba seguro que el sí por parte de la mujer lo tenía, sólo faltaba que Kyōshi le diera el visto bueno y podría empezar a prepararse para la reunión que iba a tener con su futura ex esposa y su futura pareja.

—Espero que Kyōya no te haya forzado al divorcio —dijo Kyōshi observando a la niña—. Una familia desestructurada no creo que sea lo que necesite Yuzu-chan.

—A Yuzu le gusta Kyōya Hibari-san —interrumpió la niña a su padre—. Hibari-san juega con Yuzu, Kyōko no.

Ambos Hibari observaron a la niña y Reiko dirigió su mirada esperanzada a su marido, con un suspiro y devolviéndole los papeles del divorcio a Tsuna, Kyōshi aceptó la propuesta de Tsuna con una sonrisa afable.

…

Kyōko y Hibari se encontraban en el salón observándose mutuamente y esperando a que Tsuna apareciera ya que había sido él quien les había llamado. Ninguno de los dos quería pasar su tiempo con el otro, preferían estar lo más lejos posible pero se les había convocado urgentemente y ahora debían soportarse… hasta que Tsuna llegara y pudieran lanzarse al cuello del otro.

No necesitaban palabras para saber que pensaban, ambos sabían que querían y eso era Tsuna.

Kyōko no amaba a Tsuna, lo único que sentía por él era una buena amistad pero la estabilidad que le daba le era necesaria. Kyōko sabía que si Tsuna le dejaba, si Tsuna se presentaba con el divorcio, ella se desmoronaría porque no tendría nada. Su hija se iría con su padre, M.M. la dejaría y su familia ya había renegado de ella en el momento en que supieron que hizo en el trabajo. No le quedaría nada y no tendría ningún lugar al que ir, se quedaría sola y desamparada, por esa misma razón, no podía consentir que el adolescente frente a ella le robara todo lo que tenía.

Aunque sabía dónde estaban los pensamientos de su marido, sabía desde el primer momento que ellos iban a terminar divorciándose, si bien Hibari había adelantado todo el proceso, Tsuna ya lo tenía en mente—aunque se negara a admitirlo, ella lo había notado.

—Veo que sabes el por qué estás aquí, Kyōko —Tsuna entró en la sala de estar con una carpeta de color azul oscuro.

Suspirando con resignación, Kyōko dijo—: La verdad es que me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho antes.

Tsuna se acercó a ella y le entregó los papeles dentro de la carpeta azul, esperando a que terminara de leerlos, se acercó a Hibari y le tendió una copia para que viera que eran los papeles.

Sin mostrar ni un ápice de emociones, Hibari sonrió triunfalmente en su mente. Finalmente Tsuna había decidido divorciarse, finalmente podría ir a la casa de su amante sin tener que encontrarse con su esposa, finalmente podría disfrutar de Tsuna y su hija sin tener que pensar en que Kyōko podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Tendremos custodia compartida?

—Sí —Tsuna fijó su mirada en su Esposa—. Yuzu podrá quedarse contigo, sólo **contigo** —enfatizó—, y no le pediré a nadie que os supervise.

A Kyōko se le humedecieron los ojos y asintió con vigor.

—También voy a mantenerte hasta que encuentres estabilidad, tanto laboral como en tu vida privada —Tsuna aceptó el abrazo de Kyōko—. He hablado con Ryōhei y vendrá a buscarte.

—¡Muchas gracias, Tsu-kun! —secándose las lágrimas, Kyōko se dirigió a Kyōya—. Espero que seáis felices juntos.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que os haya gustado y disculpas por el horrible final (a mí, personalmente, no me gusta pero era la idea que me rondaba en la cabeza para terminarlo).

Por cierto, quienes estén esperando capítulo de Complejo de Edipo, he de deciros que ya está medio terminado y voy a empezar a actualizar las historias que han estado en pausa, para más inforación id a mi perfil~

Nos leemos.


End file.
